Show of the Week: Sleeping Dogs
The first edition of Show of the Week was posted on August 24th 2012, and the featured game was Sleeping Dogs. Show outline On the sofa Andy introduces the very first SOTW on his own, before being joined by Jane who asks why the studio isn't ready yet - before we see Mike flying around on an office chair, rather than prepare the studio. Andy asks if Jane has had a chance to check out Sleeping Dogs, and we see Jane checking out pictures of sleeping dogs on her laptop, which leads to Andy profiling Sleeping Dogs, which includes an interview with United Front Games producer Dan Sochan. In the studio Andy walks in to ask how the studio build is going, while Mike is using a pair of biros to play drums on the studio lights. Andy asks if Mike has checked out Sleeping Dogs yet (the game, not the snoozing canines), and Mike answers...while closing a nearby laptop. Andy brings up the game's contextual takedowns, at which point we get Mike's POV as he focuses on a saw placed on an office chair directly next to Andy, leading to a montage of the game's most brutal contextual takedowns - before Mike walks away, saying he needs a lie down, leaving Andy to talk to himself about the game and the feature that follows. Feature While discussing the open world Hong Kong from Sleeping Dogs, Andy also discusses Liberty City from Grand Theft Auto IV, Stilwater from Saint's Row 2, Steelport from Saint's Row: The Third, Gotham City from Batman: Arkham City, Paradise City from Burnout Paradise, and Venice from Assassin's Creed II. In the office Mike and Jane sit in the office, wondering why Andy is talking to himself, before looking at sleeping dogs on Mike's laptop (the snoozing canines, not the game) Feature Jane discusses the various movie-inspired outfits in Sleeping Dogs and where you can find them on the map. On the sofa Jane and Andy discuss feedback for the What We've Learned from The Walking Dead video, not least how similar Jane looks to Carley from the game, while in response to a comment believing Oxbox is an Xbox-only website Jane says this is not true as the majority of the games on the channel are multi-format (although she has a little trouble saying the word "PlayStation"), feedback for their video on Call of Duty: Black Ops II is a little less than complimentary about their tactics, and Jane reveals that Oxbox will be at Eurogamer Expo - and that Halo 4 will feature at the expo, with playable multiplayer on the show floor. Post-video After Mike and Andy wrap up the video in the half-build studio, Andy climbs a ladder to fix the lights as Mike fights a losing battle to resist taking Andy down contextually. Notes * First-ever episode of Show of the Week * Jane acknowledges that, while the channel may be called OutsideXbox, this does not mean it is an Xbox-only channel - yet even now, in 2016, whenever a non-Xbox game features in their videos there will always be someone saying "I thought you were called OutsideXbox?" or something similar Quotes * "Have you checked out Sleeping Dogs yet? The game, not the snoozing canines" - Andy, when meeting Mike in the studio Category:Show of the Week